A Pirate's Crowning Glory
by taleanaomi
Summary: A thief has stolen something very valuable from Jack Sparrow; and he wants it back.


Pirates of the Caribbean: A Pirate's Crowning Glory

A thief has stolen something very valuable from Jack Sparrow; and he wants it back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything else you may recognize. The only thing I own are my original storyline, plot, and any original characters.

o0o

They were in the pub when it happened. It was one of those pubs that was crowded, noisy, and smelled like too many un-bathed sailors packed into a very small rowboat, without a steady breeze to freshen the air. It was here that Jack Sparrow and his first mate found themselves dodging flying arms as they slipped through the fight and into two stools without spilling a drop of beer.

The captain sighed, resting his weary bones in the stool. He lifted his mug to his lips and then felt his hat being lifted from his head. He whirled around, catching sight of the offender as he slipped away through the crowd. First mate Gibbs was quicker, sliding off his stood and narrowly missing grabbing the thief's arm before the man melted back into the crowded bar.

The two men looked at each other and Jack reached up to feel his now bare head.

"Damn river rats." Gibbs muttered, coming back to the bar and his beer. He was referring to the lower class of people that seemed to become bolder and bolder every time they docked at this port. "Damn thieves." He looked at his captain. "We'll get it back." He reassured Jack, seeing the look on his face. "Don't you worry, Captain."

Jack frowned down at the drink in his hand and considered not drinking it. Suddenly, his very festive mood had vanished. "It was my favourite hat." He muttered, raising the glass to his lips.

o0o

Several glasses of beer later, Captain Jack and Gibbs stumbled down to the dock and towards their ship, when Gibbs excitedly grabbed his captain's arm. "Jack! It's that blasted guy again!" Gibbs shouted pointing towards the pier and the crowd making it's way towards their respective ships.

"Who?" Jack asked peering at the crowd. "That guy?" He asked pointing at the tall blonde-haired sailor they had run into at the pub a few beers ago. There had been some tense words and maybe a few punches, possibly.

"No, not that guy, Jack." Gibbs said sounding slightly annoyed. He pointed again. "That guy!"

"That guy?" Jack asked again. This time correctly pointing to the young man who was shoving his way through the crowd.

"Yes, that guy." Gibbs confirmed. He looked towards his captain and paused to make sure his statement would be heard. "The one who stole your hat."

"Oh. That guy." Jack replied sounding very unconcerned. He paused as if thinking the situation through."Well, Mr. Gibbs." He said finally turning to his first mate. "I do believe that we owe him a visit."

o0o

With the stealth of two mice, Jack and Gibbs tracked the hat-thief back to the pub where they had just been. The walk had done some good for both of them in regards to sobering them up. Their tempers however had grown with every step.

Jack marched up to the table where their thief was sitting. He'd even the audacity to wear Jack's hat when he'd so brazenly taken it off him. That just irked him even more. His hand hover at his side, clasping and then unclasping the hilt of his sword.

"You stole my hat." Jack said. He paused. "And I want it back."

The man sitting in front of him dipped his head lower and reached up to take off the offending object. His head came up revealing long lashes, high cheekbones, and a mischievous smile. The woman in front of him offered Jack his hat back with a raised eyebrow and a slightly tilted head.

"This one?" Her husky voice asked him.

Taken aback, Jack reached out haltingly, but finally made contact with the fabric and jerked his hat away from the woman's hand, almost dropping it in the process. She let him take it and then turned back to the mug in front of her.

He had not been expecting that. She was beautiful. Far too beautiful to be a river rat. This had to be some sort of trick. His suspicions were conformed with her next words.

"I took it on a dare." She told him, unconcerned with the first mate standing behind Jack with his hand on his cutlass. "They said it wouldn't be easy; they were wrong."

"And they would be...?" Jack waved his hat, inviting an answer.

She shrugged. "Apparently, members of your crew."

Somewhere behind them were snickers as some of the other patrons in the bar caught wind of the discussion they were having. Some very familiar voices were also snickering in the crowd. Jack looked up to find the eyes of several of his crew members as they watched the scene in front of them.

She laughed and winked at him. "Ah, the famous Jack Sparrow; brought down by a humble hat thief."

Jack sighed and slide into the seat next to her. He waved his hand. "And what do you get out of all this might I ask?" He slide his hat back onto his head, glancing behind him to make sure no one else was standing there to steal it.

She placed a piece of gold on the table beside her now empty mug. "This and a few more." She stood and knocked his hat down over his face. "See you around sailor."

By the time, Jack got his hat straightened again, she was gone; leaving behind the gold piece, the empty mug, and a sweet memory.

Jack looked around at the crew standing beyond the now empty chair. "You're all fired." He growled. He got to his feet, spun around and left the pub, taking Gibbs with him.

That was the first and last time that anyone messed with Captain Jack Sparrow's hat.


End file.
